Horrible fic
by RepoLecter16
Summary: Dr. Horrible/Captain Hammer PWP, non-con, NC-17


Dr Horrible crouched in a familiar dark alcove, the same one he used for the wonderflonium heist. It had become almost cozy he thought to himself. But this time he had a better plan. He had created a gas to show people the truth...or induce mass hysteria, he wasn't quite sure which but either way it was just the thing to make the status quo again, to bring about anarchy that he ran. He trailed off imagining his new empire but a rough hand on his shoulder startled him back to reality. He dropped the vial and it shattered.  
>"You moron! Do you know what you've done?" He spun around to see Captain Hammer standing before him, the cloud of pink gas swirling around his head.<br>"Oops." he muttered mockingly before knocking Dr. Horrible to the ground.  
>"Ow-" He started. Captain Hammer drew closer , he shut his eyes and cringed, but stopped, bewildered, when no hits fell. He looked up to see Captain Hammer...<em> straddling <em>him and smiling, no leering, down at him. His eyes widened.  
>"W-What are you..."<br>"Shh!" Captain Hammer snapped, grabbing his jaw.  
>"I think I've finally figured out the perfect punishment for your crimes."<br>"Please don't say..."  
>"The hammer." Oh god...he wasn't seriously <em>grinding<em> was he...? The hand clasping his chin was replaced by a rough kiss. Dr. Horrible squirmed and managed to push him away a bit.  
>"No, don't" he gasped.<br>"That's not really up to you is it?" Captain Hammer laughed. God he hated that arrogant, gloating laugh.  
>"Gah!" He shrieked as Captain Hammer's gloved hand made it's way down his pants. He tried desperately to ignore the incessant stroking but it wasn't easy, especially when Captain Hammer tightened his hand and picked up the pace. Dr. Horrible let out a whimper against his will.<br>"What to you want?" he drawled in frustration.  
>"I want you to beg he replied without hesitating<br>"nnnn" Dr. Horrible moaned turning his head away as Captain Hammer continued, harder and slower. He tilted his head back and bit his lip to avoid moaning but couldn't quite stop himself from from bucking up into Captain Hammer's hand. Screw dignity, he'd had his plans foiled and been beaten to a pulp so may times, how was this any different?  
>"Please..." he whispered, barely audible.<br>"Please what?" Came a sarcastic reply.  
>"I want to cum." He said after a small pause.<br>He leered, stopping and staring down at him. "What are you?" Dr. Horrible looked genuinely confused.  
>"A failure?" He offered.<br>"My bitch." Captain Hammer growled close to his ear. He nodded in weak agreement.  
>"Too bad." Captain Hammer pulled him up and slammed him into the wall, he squeaked and his pants slid to the ground. Captain Hammer fumbled around in his pockets, finally pulling out lube. Dr. Horrible thought of asking why he carried it but figured it wouldn't end well. Captain Hammer rammed two fingers into him harshly. "Ah-ow." He continued in and out, appreciating the sight of Dr. Horrible writhing, face pressed into the Dr Horrible crouched in a familiar dark alcove, the same one he used for the wonderflonium heist. It had become almost cozy he thought to himself. But this time he had a better plan. He had created a gas to show people the truth...or induce mass hysteria, he wasn't quite sure which but either way it was just the thing to make the status quo again, to bring about anarchy that he ran. He trailed off imagining his new empire but a rough hand on his shoulder startled him back to reality. He dropped the vial and it shattered.<br>"You moron! Do you know what you've done?" He spun around to see Captain Hammer standing before him, the cloud of pink gas swirling around his head.  
>"Oops." he muttered mockingly before knocking Dr. Horrible to the ground.<br>"Ow-" He started. Captain Hammer drew closer , he shut his eyes and cringed, but stopped, bewildered, when no hits fell. He looked up to see Captain Hammer..._ straddling _him and smiling, no leering, down at him. His eyes widened.  
>"W-What are you..."<br>"Shh!" Captain Hammer snapped, grabbing his jaw.  
>"I think I've finally figured out the perfect punishment for your crimes."<br>"Please don't say..."  
>"The hammer." Oh god...he wasn't seriously <em>grinding<em> was he...? The hand clasping his chin was replaced by a rough kiss. Dr. Horrible squirmed and managed to push him away a bit.  
>"No, don't" he gasped.<br>"That's not really up to you is it?" Captain Hammer laughed. God he hated that arrogant, gloating laugh.  
>"Gah!" He shrieked as Captain Hammer's gloved hand made it's way down his pants. He tried desperately to ignore the incessant stroking but it wasn't easy, especially when Captain Hammer tightened his hand and picked up the pace. Dr. Horrible let out a whimper against his will.<br>"What to you want?" he drawled in frustration.  
>"I want you to beg he replied without hesitating<br>"nnnn" Dr. Horrible moaned turning his head away as Captain Hammer continued, harder and slower. He tilted his head back and bit his lip to avoid moaning but couldn't quite stop himself from from bucking up into Captain Hammer's hand. Screw dignity, he'd had his plans foiled and been beaten to a pulp so may times, how was this any different?  
>"Please..." he whispered, barely audible.<br>"Please what?" Came a sarcastic reply.  
>"I want to cum." He said after a small pause.<br>He leered, stopping and staring down at him. "What are you?" Dr. Horrible looked genuinely confused.  
>"A failure?" He offered.<br>"My bitch." Captain Hammer growled close to his ear. He nodded in weak agreement.  
>"Too bad." Captain Hammer pulled him up and slammed him into the wall, he squeaked and his pants slid to the ground. Captain Hammer fumbled around in his pockets, finally pulling out lube. Dr. Horrible thought of asking why he carried it but figured it wouldn't end well. Captain Hammer rammed two fingers into him harshly. "Ah-ow." He continued in and out, appreciating the sight of Dr. Horrible writhing, face pressed into the<p>

wall. He pulled out and positioned himself behind Dr. Horrible. He slid his cock in surprisingly gently at first but soon built up a hard rhythm.  
>"Wait, slower, please." Dr. Horrible groaned, reaching back but Captain Hammer ignored him. Dr. Horrible tried to rub against the wall, looking for some friction, some relief. Captain Hammer was really too big. The hard thrusting continued, becoming quicker and shallower. He came with a groan. Dr. Horrible wasn't sure if he was disgusted or relieved. Captain Hammer pulled away and Dr. Horrible slid to the ground with exhaustion. His nemesis simply zipped up his pants and walked away as though nothing had happened, leaving Dr. Horrible half naked and completely hard. Another plan gone more than awry... "Balls."<p> 


End file.
